Take Two
by InItForTheFame
Summary: AU Universe. Jess has a kid. So does Rory. But didn't they move on? Maybe lit, maybe not.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I only own Rachel, Paige and Connor. Songs belong to their rightful owners.

**Note: **Ahh, another story of me. I feel some sort of writer's block for Moving On and started another story from scratch. This idea has been in my head for quite a while. I don't really know how it turns out in the end, if it will be happy ending for Rory and Jess or not. I'm kinda more of a JessOther shipper, but ah well, we'll see.

* * *

_As long as I shall live_

_I'll hold you dear_

_And I will reminisce_

_Of our love_

_All through the years_

_**Mariah Carey – Forever**_

6 years earlier.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't in the script. It wasn't what they had meant when they said _through good and bad._

Jess Mariano hated life. Just a year ago, everything seemed perfect. He was engaged to a beautiful girl, Paige. They were even expecting a baby. But now, everything seemed to be taken away from him. Paige was supposed to give birth today. But instead, she was now in the OR. Doctors and nurses hurried in an out but nobody told Jess what was going on. Jess knew that Paige had both an abortion and a miscarriage before they got together but the doctor had assured them that were would be no complications.

Jess clenched his fists and smashed it into the wall. He had a hard time holding back his tears but he just wasn't the type to break down and cry in public. It wasn't fair. They were supposed to stay together, have a baby girl, move into their freshly renovated house and be happy.

"Jess!"

He spun around. His uncle Luke Danes hurried to him and shook his hand. "Did they tell you anything?"

Jess shook his head silently.

"I'm glad you called me."

"I know you're not. You hate hospitals," Jess joked only half hearted. But inside, he was relieved that Luke had rushed over to be with him. There was nobody else he trusted as much.

"So, how long is she in there?"

"I dunno. An hour or two?"

"Did they tell you what it is?"

Jess shook his head. "Nah. Some nurse just said she's had an allergic reaction to the medicine. But they don't keep you in there because of a rash." He clenched his fists again.

"She'll pull through. She's a fighter."

"She's had an abortion when she was sixteen. And a miscarriage a few years back. Did I ever tell you that?" Jess sounded bitter. "They said she was going to be fine. We would have never done this if there was any risk."

"Well, there is no risk. She probably just has a nasty rash somewhere and her and the baby will be fine."

Jess just shrugged. He had spent the last few hours thinking about every possible outcome of the situation. Of course, it could all end well. But he highly doubted that. He could either loose Paige or the baby. Or both.

Suddenly, a doctor pushed the doors of the OR open and approached Jess. He was pale and his white coat was stained with blood. "Mr. Mariano? We did everything we could, but-"

The doctor's voice suddenly lowered. Jess could barely hear what he said. All Jess could hear was a baby screaming in the background and the steady beep of a machine.

A single, silent tear ran down Jess' cheek as the nurse closed the door behind her. He was now all alone in a room, holding his daughter in his arms. She was so tiny, yet so beautiful. Her small fingers reached out to him from time to time, like she was trying to hold and hug him.

After the doctor had left, Luke had told him what happened. Apparently, Paige had a highly allergic reaction to the medicine they gave her to make her contractions more bearable. They had to perform a Cesarean delivery. During the operation, Paige's heart stopped. They tried. But it was too late.

Jess felt tears behind his eyes again but he fought them back. Now was not the time. He had to be strong now. Now and for the next eighteen years. This little girl in his arms put all of her hope into him.


	2. From covering and finding wounds

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Note**: I thought about something fun. A time line. More and more will be added as the story goes on.

Jess moved on and he dated Paige. After dating two years, they get engaged. Paige gets pregnant and in their third year of dating, she dies while delivering the baby. Jess is now 24. He and the baby try for one year to live in Philly, but Jess decides it's best for them to move to Boston, which is where Paige's parents live. With a lot of help from them, Jess raises the kid. He is now 30.

* * *

Now.

"Get your coat. Did you brush your teeth?"

The little, black haired girl nodded, watching her father with big eyes. She was wearing a fluffy pink dress, elegant shoes and a white bow in her hair.

"Move, move, move! We'll be late! You don't wanna be late on your first day of school, do you?" Jess pressured.

The little girl shook her head and walked to the door to get her coat.

As she was putting it on and started looking for her bag, Jess hold on and smiled. He was so proud of her. He was proud of them. Six years ago, he would have never thought that they would manage their lives that well. After a long time of consideration and doubts he had decided to name his daughter Paige, after her mother. When he told her parents, they started to cry. But they thought it was a good idea, to keep their daughter's memory alive. Little Paige looked more like Jess, with her big, brown eyes and black hair. But her character was just like her mothers. She was friendly, open minded and she loved animals. Every now and then she would rescue a frog or even a snail and would cry when a butterfly escaped her tiny hands.

And today, sweet, innocent Paige was supposed to start with elementary school. Of course, Jess was thankful to get some time for his own life, but he also didn't want to let her go.

"Daddy, let's go!"

Jess snapped out of his daze and gathered himself. "Sure. Of course." He grabbed his digital camera and they left.

While walking down the street, Paige grabbed her father's hand. "Is Uncle Luke coming?"

"Yeah, we'll meet him at school."

"It's not far away, isn't it?"

"Just two blocks, kiddo"

Paige nodded, satisfied. "Good. So that way you can always pick me up. But if I have friends, you cannot come to school with me all the time. I have to see others as well."

Jess laughed.

They reached Browder Elementary School. When Paige saw her uncle, she let go of Jess' hand an ran up to him, hugging him. Jess quickly followed him and noticed how nervous Luke seemed to be.

"Relax, they're not testing you," he smirked.

"No, no, it's... Jess, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know. I-"

"Look, I've found coffee! See, I told you, whenever you're in school, you get coffee!"

Jess' smirk disappeared. His face froze. "Why did you bring her here?" He hissed, staring at Lorelai Gilmore. He had only seen her a few times since Paige's birth when he visited Luke and they always fought. Lorelai made no secret out of her opinion, that Jess wasn't mature enough to be a father. Last time, Jess just packed his bags, took Paige and disappeared without saying goodbye. That was three years ago. Ever since, he hadn't been to Stars Hollow.

"This is what I wanted to tell you, she's not here-"

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked coldly, interrupting her boyfriend.

"Why do you care?" Jess snapped.

"Look, she's over you. She's not gonna go back to you, so you can just leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're here for me," Paige said, smiling widely. She didn't understand what her father and Lorelai were talking about. "Don't fight. Please?" She took his hand again. "Daddy, can we go inside? I don't wanna be late!"

Jess shot the pair in front of him an angry look and then led Paige into the auditorium.

* * *

The ceremony was over too soon. The two new classes were led by their teachers to their class rooms and Paige waved at her father before disappearing. She didn't cry. She just stood there, smiling widely and obviously excited for what was to come.

When Jess walked into the sun, Luke patted him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you. You've did a great job raising her."

Even though he was still mad, Jess nodded and smiled a little. But then his smile faded as quickly as it came. "Why did you bring her?"

Luke sighed. "See, Lorelai... she's not here because of you. She's here because of Rory."

Jess frowned. He hadn't seen Rory for a long time. Whenever he was in Stars Hollow, she wasn't there and he was thankful for that. He was over her. There was no need to get into emotional trouble again. Not with Paige by his side. "Why?"

"I didn't mean to tell you like this. Rory, she has a son. And he goes to this school. And so does she. She's an English teacher here."

Jess was left speechless.

"Lorelai came here because it's his first day of school. Rory couldn't actually be there, she has to teach and so Lorelai decided to come here. And she thinks I've told you and that's why you enrolled Paige here."

Jess ran his hand through his hair. "This is a joke, right? She can't work here. Why have I never seen her here?"

"I don't know."

"Great. This is just great. Why did she fucking have to move to Boston, anyway?"

"Her husband, he teaches here as well."

"Oh great," Jess thought about his options. Moving was impossible. Paige's grandparents lived in Boston and the kid loved them. He couldn't get her out of her comfort zone. Changing schools could be a possibility, but after all, he didn't want her to go on the bus to drive to a school far away. He had moved into his house because the school was good and it was so close.

He tried to calm himself. Maybe him and Rory would be fine. It had been years. Surely, she was over him. In fact, he was over her. They were both adults now, not kids anymore that were basing their actions on hormones. It was just that Jess was so good at covering his wounds and she was so good at finding them. He didn't want to bleed in front of his daughter.

"Jess..." Luke started.

Jess waved him off. "Thanks for telling me, man" his voice sounded bitter. With that, he turned around and left.


	3. The creep's past catches up

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's note:** _Curley-Q, mayball31695, CS112, Princess Denise, That Don't Make me a Bad Guy, kylielink_: Thank you SO much for your reviews!! They keep me motivated and they seriously mean so much to me. I can't thank you enough :D

* * *

_A long time ago, we used to be friends_

_But I haven't thought of you lately at all_

_If ever again a greeting I send to you,_

_Short and sweet to the soul I intend._

_**The Dandy Warhols – We Used To Be Friends**_

"Daddy, look what I got!"

Jess turned away from the book he was reading. "What is it, honey?"

Paige showed him a red button, that read 'My best friend forever'. "I got it from Michelle!"

Jess smiled. Over the years, Paige had made a lot of friends, but nothing too serious. She was open but she also preferred to stay home, watch a movie and spend time with her father. Jess knew that she had to make friends and he always tried to set up birthday parties but she never wanted one. Her grandmother always said that Paige was afraid of losing him like she lost her mother and that's why she always wanted to be with him. It was just a button but it meant so much more. "Who's Michelle?"

"She's in my class. She's blond, and she has blue eyes and she sits next to me. She's so nice, Daddy, can I please invite her over? You'll love her!"

"Of course she can come over." Jess was still smiling.

"Thank you!" Paige reached up to him and kissed him "I'll tell her in school."

Jess nodded and rose from the couch. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure."

They walked into the kitchen and Jess started preparing lunch. It was a beautiful Sunday. Paige had been playing in the garden all morning and in just a few hours, Luke was supposed to visit them. While Jess turned the pancakes around in the pan, Paige set the table.

He was always surprised at what a good team they were. But still, Jess was afraid he would screw up. His mother screwed up with him. A new partner every other week, drugs, alcohol … Jess didn't know any better. When he was sent to Luke, it already was too late. Raising a kid was difficult as it was but raising a kid by yourself seemed impossible. He didn't know how he managed not to fall apart but it somehow worked out. He just prayed it would continue to work out. Liz never gave him a home and Jess was determined not to make the same mistake.

* * *

A week later, Jess waited outside of Paige's school. He was supposed to pick her and Michelle up to drive them to a birthday party at McDonald's.

"Hey."

He turned to see a beautiful woman about his age. She had long, light brown hair, brown eyes and was tanned. She was wearing jeans and a simple black tank top and carried a coffee cup. "Hey."

"I haven't been to school in a while, and I have to watch my neighbor's daughter. She and her friend are going to a birthday party at McDonald's and I have to watch them. Some creep picks them up and I have to take care that nothing happens. Uhm... how long until school's over?"

"About ten minutes," Jess chuckled. "Hi, I'm Jess, the creep."

The woman's mouth opened in shock. "Oh, my god."

"Yeah, thought I should introduce myself since you'll be watching over me the next few hours."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I... my neighbor, she just crazy and she's scared to let her daughter go anywhere with people she doesn't know and today's my day off and I have to watch you," she ran a hand through her shiny hair. "I'm Chuck, that's short for Charlene, but you can still call me Chuck."

Jess smirked and shook her tiny hand.

They stood in silence for a while and just smiled at each other.

Chuck took the last sip from her coffee and tossed the cup in a trash bin nearby. "So, creepy guy, what do you do for a living?"

"I work at a publishing house. Mostly from home, though, because of my daughter. You?"

"I'm an architect." She glanced at his hand to look for a ring. When she found none, she smiled.

Jess saw her glance and tried to hold a smile back. He hadn't been on a date in six months. For Paige's sake, he tried to stay away from women. She got attached too soon and most women couldn't handle a relationship with a kid involved. Relationships broke hearts. His, Paige's and the women's. Jess didn't want Paige to feel like he did when he was about her age.

But he had to admit it felt good to talk to a beautiful woman.

* * *

About half an hour later, they arrived at McDonald's Play Place restaurant. The girls immediately ran to the birthday kid to congratulate and play.

Chuck and Jess slowly entered the fast food restaurant. Chuck's suspicious expression didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled nervously. "Oh, I just don't these places. It's not too good for the arteries you know."

Jess frowned but he didn't ask. Apparently, Chuck didn't want to talk about it and since they barely knew each other, Jess decided not to ask anymore questions.

They walked into the playground and sat at a table further away from the other parents.

"Wow, that whole avoidance thing really adds up to the creep image" Chuck teased.

Jess simply smirked. He looked around the room and when he saw the birthday kid, his smirk faded. It was a boy, probably around seven years. He had light brown hair and a rather round face. His parents stood next to them, handing him presents. Suddenly, his mother looked up. When their eyes met, her smile dropped and the color disappeared from her face.

Chuck tugged on the sleeve of Jess' gray sweater. "What's wrong?"

"You're a good runner," Chuck stated dryly. Just a few minutes ago, Jess almost ran out of the McDonald's to the parking lot and lit a cigarette. Not wanting to be alone with all the parents, Chuck decided to go after him.

"Huh," he inhaled again, letting the nicotine fill his lungs.

"Jess."

Both Chuck and Jess turned around. In front of them stood a rather tall brunette with sparkling blue eyes.

Jess cleared his throat before answering. "Rory"

* * *

He didn't know why he ran. He didn't know why it was such a big deal. He guessed it was because he hadn't seen it coming. Paige had told him that the birthday boy's name was Connor but she never mentioned his parents. Why would she, anyway? To make sure that her father never fooled around with the mother?

When Rory stepped outside, he realized how stupid he behaved. He acted like he was seventeen again. It all seemed to hit him again. If Jess had known that Rory was Connor's mother, he could have come up with a plan. Now he felt attacked, vulnerable. He just wanted to curl up and lick his wounds.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Jess shot a quick glance at Chuck. To his relief, she seemed to understand and after an encouraging smile she walked back inside. "Your son invited my daughter."

Rory was taken aback by his matter-of-fact statement. She bit her lip nervously. "Really?"

"No, Luke informed me and I stole a kid to be near you. You're too good Sherlock." It was harsh. It had to be harsh. He had to have the upper hand again. He had to regain his strength.

"Sorry. It's just … you have a daughter? I never knew."

Jess shrugged. "I never knew you had a son."

"And that girl … that's her mother? She seems a bit young." Rory didn't know why she even bothered to ask. She should just walk back inside to her family.

"No, she's … here to supervise another girl," Jess cleared his throat.

They fell in silence. So many years, so many things left to say. But they both knew that now was not the time to talk. Maybe sometime later, maybe not. Jess tossed his cigarette on the ground, shot another last glance at Rory and walked back inside.

The shock was gone and only left … emptiness. That would be the best word to describe his feelings. There were no butterflies, no weird feelings. No love, no hate. He had tried to make it work several times. Declared his love. Made a fool out of him. There was nothing he could have done to change her feelings. She hadn't felt the same. But at least he knew that he did everything in his power to change that. Paige had shown him that it was hopeless to live in the past. It was a waste time to look back and wonder how things could have been different. And, at the end of the day, Jess was thankful for how his life turned out to be. He had felt the beauty of love twice. First he got rejected. The second time fate took the love out of his life but left it's seed.

Jess pushed the doors of the playground open and Paige ran into his arms, asking him where he had gone and whispering that he couldn't leave without at least sharing a hamburger with her. A wide smile formed on his lips, as he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek. He was indeed thankful.

* * *

Another note. Imagine Chuck as the gorgeous Jessica Alba. :) I hope you like her. I have so much in mind for her, even though I'm not quite sure about what role she'll exactly be playing.

I'm not too fond of denying Jess' love for Rory. It's a fact. He put his heart out there and got rejected, there's no denying that. He did love her. But that doesn't mean he can't move on.

I hope you like this chapter, plese read && review!!

I have a week off school (yay, holidays!) and I try to write && update as much as possible. But there's also boyfriend, sun and friends.... but as I said, I'll do my best to update soon!


End file.
